


Two Idiots In Love

by AtlasAffogato



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Absolute fluff, M/M, Space Husbands, so sweet, spock and his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: An aged Spock reminisces about his youth and his friends.





	Two Idiots In Love

Spock lowered himself onto the couch with a sigh. His wrinkled hand grazed over the cover of the well-used book he held. It’s brown leather was cracked and faded from hundreds of hands skimming over the surface. Spock sunk back into the couch and made himself comfortable, something that was hard to achieve in his old age. Fingers traced along the edges, before he flipped it open with the care that one might take with a new born baby. The first yellowing page stared up at him.  
TWO IDIOTS IN LOVE (JIM & SPOCK)  
His lip twitched up in a ghost of a smile. He remembered when they first got this photo album, all those years ago.

\- “Oh come on Spock, we need a place to keep all our photos.” Jim whined, pulling the photo album off the store shelf. He started flipping through the empty pages.  
“Once again I must tell you that keeping photographs is highly illogical considering that I have impeccable memory.” Jim threw him a look over his shoulder.  
“Yes, well I don’t so I’m going to continue to take pictures.”  
_______  
Jim flipped open to the first page and pulled out a permanent marker. “What should we call it?” He mused out loud, tapping the marker against his chin. Spock, who sat across the table, suggested,  
“It does not have to be over complicated Jim. Jim and Spock would suffice.” Jim nodded.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He scribbled down their names. Just then, McCoy appeared behind Jim with a tray of food.  
“What’re you doing?”He sat down on Jim’s right and took a bite out of his apple. Jim flashed the doctor a smile.  
“We’re making a photo album.” McCoy peered at the paper and shook his head.  
“Nah,” he mumbled around his apple. “That’s not right.” He snatched the marker out of Jim’s hand and wrote TWO IDIOTS IN LOVE above their names. He pulled back, but then as an afterthought but parenthesis around their names. McCoy gave them both a quick smirk. “I fixed it.” He took another bite of his apple.-

Spock found himself missing Doctor McCoy more often these days. The house had been quiet ever since Jim passed, and thoughts of their days in Starfleet arouse frequently. He gazed down at the album. It was old fashioned, and there were many better ways to store images, but Jim had insisted on a photo album from an antique shop, claiming that he was “just behind the times like that.”  
He flipped open to the first picture. It was an image of Jim holding a tribble close to his face, gazing at the creature lovingly. It was from their time on shore leave; a merchant was selling them and Jim could not resist.

\- “Jim I do not think-”  
“Oh relax Spock, it doesn’t bite.” Jim plucked a tribble off the table and lifted it in his hands. The small creature cooed at Jim, snuggling down on to his hand. A wide grin split across Jim’s face. “Spock, take a picture.” Spock considered arguing, but the loving expression Jim wore could not be resisted. He pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Jim with the tribble. Jim glanced up at Spock. “Come on Spock, hold it.” Spock shook his head.  
“Jim, I do not think that is wise.” Jim rolled his eyes affectionately, and placed the tribble in his hands. Spock opened his mouth to argue, but he found himself unable to speak when faced with this adorable creature. The tribble snuffled a bit, shuffling on Spock’s hands. A small smile creeped up on Spock’s face. He looked up at Jim. Jim was watching him, affection written across his face plain as day. Jim did not look away or blush when caught watching, only chuckled and pulled Spock into a side hug. He delicately pulled the tribble away from Spock and set it back on the table.  
“See?” Jim kept one arm locked around Spocks. “What did I tell ya?” He grinned at Spock and pulled him into a chaste kiss. “I told ya you would love tribbles.”-

Spock traced Jim’s face with a loving hand. How he missed Jim. Gaining a grip on his emotions, Spock flipped to the next picture. And barely contained a laugh. The next image had a young Spock sitting in a chair, frowning deeply, as Doctor McCoy shaved his head.

\- “How did you even get gum in your hair?” McCoy asked, expecting the back of Spock’s head.  
“An adolescent spit his gum at me on my walk back to the ship.” Spock stated with thinly veiled malice. Jim was stuck between feeling bad for Spock and laughing his head off, so he stayed in an awkward limbo of biting his lip and smirking.  
“Well,” McCoy sighed. “I can’t just cut out a chunk of hair, you’ll look ridiculous, although you don’t have much trouble with that.” Spock gave the doctor a look that clearly said that he was not amused. McCoy continued. “I’m going to have to buzz it all off.” Spock stared at McCoy with wide eyes.  
“Excuse me Doctor McCoy, human pranks elude me.” McCoy shook his head.  
“This isn’t a prank Spock. I thought we could use a hair product, but with your Vulcan heritage, I’m afraid the acidity of human hair products would burn off all your hair. Better to cut it.” Spock looked away, instead opting to stare at the floor.  
“Are you going to be okay with that Spock?” Jim asked in a gentle tone. Spock looked up, and nodded.  
“Yes. We have no other option.” Jim nodded and grabbed a chair.  
“Here. Sit here.” Spock obeyed and sat in silence as McCoy shaved his entire head.-

Spock winced. He had hated his hair buzzed, and it was obvious to everyone how much he despised having a buzzed head. He remembered walking onto the bridge for the first time and hearing Sulu choke on his drink. It was awful for months until it finally grew back to the standard length. Spock was happy to turn to the next page.  
The next page held pictures of the entire bridge team, Doctor McCoy, and Mr. Scott eating ice cream that Uhura had made. They were all laughing and smiling, chocolate covering faces.

\- “When did you learn how to make ice cream?” Jim stared, dumbfounded, as Uhura scooped him homemade chocolate ice cream. She rolled her eyes.  
“It’s not that hard. And I used a machine anyways, which comes with instructions and recipes. All I did was put in ingredients.”  
“Still,” Sulu murmured, chomping down on ice cream. “It’s really impressive.” Jim took his bowl and sat down at the table in Mess that he always occupied. McCoy sat next to him, pouring chocolate syrup into his ice cream. Chekov sat on McCoy’s other side, who was shoving his face full of vanilla ice cream. Spock sat across from Jim and watched as he shoved spoonful after spoonful down his throat. Spock arched an eyebrow.  
Uhura sat next to Spock, across from McCoy and peered at him. “Do you not want any Spock?” Spock turned to face her.  
“I’ve never consumed ice cream, and do not wish to start now.” The entire table went silent. Everyone turned to stare at Spock.  
“You’ve NEVER had ice cream?!” Scotty exclaimed. Spock blinked.  
“Ice cream is a human invention and having been raised on Vulcan I can not say that I have ever eaten ice cream.” Uhura shook her head and stood up.  
“Nope. I’m not letting you get away with this. You are eating ice cream.” She walked over to the counter and filled another bowl with chocolate ice cream. She snagged a spoon from a drawer and set both in front of Spock. Spock gazed up at her, but she just crossed her arms and stared back at him. Spock looked down the table to see everyone watching him expectantly.  
“I do not wish-” he started, only to be cut off.  
“Eat it!”  
“Don’t give us any of that, Spock!”  
“It’s really good, just try it.”  
Spock stared down at the bowl, and picked up his spoon. He didn’t move. “Eat, eat, eat, eat.” Jim started up a chant, soon followed by McCoy, Scotty, and everyone else.Uhura started banging on the table. “EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT.” Spock held up a hand, signaling for them to stop. He lifted his spoon and scooped some ice cream. He brought the spoon to his lips and sniffed it. Having no scent, Spock was wary, but he ate it anyways. The entire table cheered as you downed his first spoonful.  
“Well?” Jim asked expectantly. Spock swallowed before responding.  
“It is much colder than I was expecting.”  
“Do you like it is the question.” McCoy stated. Spock nodded.  
“Yes, it is quite tasty.” He took another bite. Satisfied with his answer, everyone returned to their ice cream with warm smiles. They continued on for a few minutes until  
Spock stifled a whimper, moving the ice cream around in his mouth before swallowing. He closed his eyes and shook his head, hoping to disperse the awful feeling in his head. “You okay Spock?” Jim inquired. Spock shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut.  
“No. It seems that I have a headache, but this is unlike any headache I have had in the past.” Jim laughed. Spock frowned and opened his eyes. “I do not believe that this is any laughing matter, Jim.”  
Jim laughed again and McCoy chuckled. “The Vulcan’s got a brainfreeze.” McCoy laughed. This concerned Spock.  
“Brainfreeze?” That did no sound pleasurable in the slightest.  
“Yeah.” McCoy waved his hands around as he spoke. “It’s when you eat ice cream too fast-”  
“How do I get rid of it?” Spock interrupted, holding his head in his hands. McCoy chuckled.  
“Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth.” Spock threw him a look that said he didn’t believe him. “It works, believe me.”  
Not knowing what else to do, Spock stuck his thumb on the roof of his mouth. Which, surprisingly, did work. Once the headache had withdrawn, Spock removed his thumb from his mouth. “Thank you Doctor McCoy.” McCoy nodded back at him, and they continued to finish their ice cream.-

Spock smiled, fully this time. That was a great day. Throughout their marriage Jim had always insisted that they kept their freezer stocked with gallons of ice cream. Spock gazed down at his friends once more and shut the book. He had not been expecting the flood of emotions upon opening the book. Spock leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.  
After everyone has gone, he remained. Without friends, without a husband. Without youth. Spock shifted into a more comfortable position and took a deep, rattling breath. No more time spent alone. Spock relaxed and let nature return him to the ones he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know that wasn't the best ending but I just got so tired ;( I hoped you enjoyed anyways


End file.
